Quero sempre estar com você
by Naruki Yuu
Summary: Há muito tempo venho me crucificado por sentir esse sentimento. Não posso fazer nada para mudar, minha única saída é tentar pelo menos uma vez. Tenho que fazer algo se não irei enlouquecer...


**Quero sempre estar com você**

**Sinopse: **Há muito tempo venho me crucificado por sentir esse sentimento. Não é como se eu tivesse escolhido. Não posso fazer nada para mudar, minha única saída é tentar pelo menos uma vez. Não quero a magoar, não consigo nem imaginar se ela não quiser mais olhar para mim de novo, mas preciso tentar. Tenho que fazer algo se não iria enlouquecer...

Capitulo único:

A paz em fim chegou ao mundo. Ultimamente os cavaleiros não estão realizando muitos trabalhos, exceto por um serviço aqui e ali. A responsabilidade dos cavaleiros de Athena é proteger o santuário e sua Deusa, alem de proteger as pessoas. No entanto um cavaleiro não parece ter percebido que estamos em paz.

- Seiya, pare de treinar desse jeito.

Seiya treinava todo dia e agora que seu nível como cavaleiro havia subido ele não fazia mais os poucos serviços que existiam. Cavaleiros de bronze normais junto com policiais eram suficientes. Era raro algum cavaleiro mais forte entrar em serviço, a não ser quando havia um grande desastre natural, onde todos ajudavam.

- Se eu começar a pegar leve vou acaba ficando fraco. Imagine se algo grave acontecer, vou acaba sendo um inútil. – Ele estava fazendo agachamentos e parecia ter muita determinação. – Por que não vem treinar comigo, Marin. – Ele me olhou sorridente um pouco suado porque já estava fazendo aquilo há quase uma hora. Parecia um pouco bobo, me pergunto quando ele vai amadurecer.

- Dispenso. – Me levantei e sai andando para minha casa.

- Vai acabar ficando fraca! – Escutei ele gritar ao longe.

- Se isso acontecer vou contar com você para me proteger. – Lhe dei uma ultima olhada e fui embora. Ele provavelmente ficou me encarando enquanto podia me vê, acho que ele não esperava que eu lhe dissesse aquilo.

O jantar estava quase pronto quando escutei a porta bater. Colocando a mascara, que estava em cima da mesa de jantar, fui atender. Fiquei surpresa em ver Seiya ali.

- O que esta fazendo aqui Seiya?

Ele começou a rir meio sem graça e colocou a mão direita na nuca, acanhando os cabelos.

- Estou sem um lugar para jantar hoje.

- E onde você jantava?

- Normalmente junto com a Saori e o resto do pessoal, mas ela viajou para uma reunião importante, eu acho, daí todo mundo teve que se vira hoje e provavelmente amanhã também. – Ele continuou a sorrir encabulado. Confesso que esse sorriso ficava muito atraente nele.

- Então você pensou em jantar com sua mestra. – Não sei dizer o que estou sentindo, mas sem duvida o fato dele sempre jantar com a Athena me incomoda um pouco. Obviamente ela tem seus preferidos...

- Então? Tem algum problema se eu jantar aqui hoje? Amanhã eu arrumo outro lugar.

- Tudo bem. Não me importo. – Abri espaço para que ele entrasse e ele pareceu muito animado quando passou por mim.

Assim que fechei a porta fitei suas costas enquanto ele andava para a mesa. O incrível é que só foi agora que pude percebe o quanto ele havia crescido. Seiya estava muito maior do que eu, suas costas estavam mais largas e sem duvida nenhuma ele transpirava maturidade de um jovem de dezessete anos. Por que só agora notei isso? Hoje mais cedo o observei treinar, mas ainda o via com o garoto que eu treinei. Ele foi embora com catorze anos, assim que conseguiu a armadura de pegasus. Seiya ainda era muito imaturo, acho que minha visão sobre ele congelou naquela época. Ele sem duvida cresceu bastante, tanto como cavaleiro como homem.

- Então Seiya, por que não esta vestindo sua camisa vermelha habitual? – Estava colocando a comida na mesa e um prato a mais quando reparei na sua roupa.

- Eu visto outras camisas também. – Ele me encarou por poucos segundo e o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto. – Eu sujei ela sem querer hoje. Estava tentando fazer minha própria comida. – Ele começou a colocar a comida em seu prato distraído. – Mas não deu muito certo.

- Eu que pensei que você era um parasita, pelo visto estava enganada.

- Não fale assim. – Sua boca estava cheia de comida e o som não saiu muito certo.

- Não fale de boca cheia, é falta de educação.

Seiya começou a comer animadamente, pelo visto a comida estava boa, ou ele só estava com muita fome. Eu estava com um sorriso no rosto, mas ele não podia ver. De repente ele parou de comer e me encarou. Fiquei surpresa, mas esperei que dissesse alguma coisa.

- Você não vai comer?

Eu olhei por reflexo para o meu prato vazio e voltei a olhar para ele, perplexa para sua pergunta.

- Vou comer mais tarde quando você for embora. – Era obvio que eu não tiraria a minha mascara para comer. Por que será que ele perguntou isso?

- Mas que besteira. Como agora. Qual o problema? – Ele parecia chateado como se eu o tivesse ofendido, quando suas palavras que me ofendiam.

- Como, qual o problema? Já não é obvio? – Gesticulei para a minha mascara lhe mostrando algo que ele já deveria saber. Sinceramente, acho que me enganei sobre ele.

- Ah, por favor, Marin... Já nos conhecemos a muito tempo. Alem do mais eu já te vi sem mascara.

Sua afirmativa me surpreendeu, acabei me inclinando para trás sem percebe.

- Quando foi isso? – Minha voz estava meio falha, denunciando totalmente minha surpresa. Me odiei por isso.

- Você não lembra? Foi quando você tentou me salvar do mar de rosas do Afrodite, quando eu estava tentando salvar a Saori. – Ele gesticulou como as mãos e parecia esta contanto uma historia que havia contado varias vezes. Você tirou a mascara e colocou em mim, para que eu não cheirasse o perfume das rosas, naquele momento eu pude ver seu rosto, claro que eu não estava muito bem, mas me lembro que seu rosto era muito bonito. – Sua expressão mudou de relaxada para preocupada. – Francamente, você me deixou muito preocupado. Jamais teria me perdoado se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido com você.

Tenho certeza que meu rosto estava surpreso e um pouco rubro. É nessas horas que usar uma mascara é bem útil. A preocupação dele era normal para com sua mestra, mas mesmo assim sua declaração me deixou envergonhada.

- Fiz o que precisava ser feito. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse comigo seria provas de minha lealdade por Athena.

A expressão dele ficou dura e suas sobrancelhas estavam contraídas. Sem duvida nenhuma ele não havia gostado do que escutou.

- Por favor, Seiya... Você mais do que ninguém sabe que um cavaleiro de Athena faria qualquer coisa por sua Deusa.

- Eu sei disso! Mas... – Ele olhou para o seu prato um pouco confuso, Provavelmente ainda não conseguia expressar seus sentimentos. No final ele ainda é uma criança. Então ele me surpreendeu, levantou o rosto e olhou para mim, como se pudesse olhar nos meus olhos, Mais uma vez eu agradecia por usar mascara só assim ele não poderia ver minha expressão surpresa.

Ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas achei melhor o interromper antes.

- Nada vai acontecer comigo. Imagino que você não tenha percebido, mas estamos em paz. E se tudo de certo vamos ficar assim por um bom tempo.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Seiya começou a sorrir como antes, provavelmente estava envergonhado, mas não queria que eu notasse. – Então vamos comer. – Sua voz animada trazia uma sensação de satisfação para mim. Me fitando ele esperava que eu tirasse a mascara.

Pesando os pós e os contras não havia nada a se fazer. Ele já havia me visto sem a mascara e ele era meu pupilo, por mais que ele tenha crescido ainda era uma criança para mim. Com um suspirou eu a retirei e coloquei em cima da mesa. A sensação foi estranha, ter alguém me vendo sem mascara era tão constrangedor e embaraçoso. Eu a usava a tanto tempo que a considerava parte de mim, em um mundo onde não existia uma Marin sem sua mascara. Seiya estava com um sorriso no rosto, acho que isso não me ajudou.

- Vamos comer de uma vez. – Lhe disse envergonhada. A mascara fazia falta...

Ele concordou e começamos a jantar. Com o tempo e em meio às conversas pude me sentir à-vontade, era muito bom conversa com ele desse jeito. Eu sempre estava envolvida de mais em treiná-lo quando ele ainda era uma criança, depois disso simplesmente não ouvi oportunidade para conversamos, sempre acontecia alguma coisa. Confesso que mesmo sendo bom conversa com ele desse jeito sinto como se fosse errado, eu esta ali e sem mascara.

Quando terminamos de jantar ele insistiu em ajudar a lavar a louça.

- Sabe Marin. – Ele começou. – Você fica muito melhor sem mascara. – Ele estava enxugando as mãos e olhava fixamente para elas.

- Obviamente. Com a mascara os outros não podem ver minha expressão. – Lhe disse enquanto me virava para guarda os ultimo pratos.

- Bom isso também, mas... – Ele parou de repente e eu me virei para encará-lo. Me assustei ao ver que ele estava tão perto de mim. Se ele desse meio passo poderia me tocar. – Seu rosto é muito bonito para ser coberto por uma mascara.

A surpresa tomou conta de mim e não pude fazer nada para impedir. Ele não deveria dizer aquilo estando tão perto de mim. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, podia sentir no meu peito, minhas mãos começaram a suar e minha respiração ficou irregular.

- Por que esta me dizendo isso? – Consegui dizer após alguns segundo, mas parecia que havia um caroço na minha garganta que tornava difícil falar.

Ele ignorou minha pergunta e colocou sua mão no meu rosto, acariciando de leve. O que ele estava fazendo? O que poderia esta passando em sua cabeça para fazer isso? Ele havia se aproximado tão rápido, meu cérebro não estava agindo direito. Eu deveria ter-lo afastado, perguntado se estava louco ou coisa parecida, mas eu não fiz nada disso. Meu corpo parecia ter sido paralisado, eu só podia sentir sua mão quente em meu rosto e o calor que seu corpo emitia por estar tão perto de mim. Eu senti ele acabar com o pouco espaço que havia entre nós. Ele era musculoso, eu sabia, mas senti-lo era muito diferente, ele estava quente e por reflexo fui para trás, mas não havia para onde ir. O armário estava logo ali e só fez causar um constrangedor barulho. O estranho é que ele parecia mais perto agora. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu, assim como a minha sua respiração estava forte e irregular. Sua mão segurava meu rosto quando ele se aproximou e tocou meus lábios. Pude sentir ele me beijar de vagar, seus lábios eram macios, muito mais do que poderia ter imaginado. Não demorou para que eu sentisse sua outra mãe em minha cintura me contraindo contra ele, e percebi que ele queria aprofundar o beijo, era esse o momento que eu deveria empurrá-lo e chamá-lo de louco, mas eu não o fiz. Em vez disso eu correspondi o beijo, mexi meus lábios devagar contra os dele, pude sentir que ele tomou isso como um cartão de visitas, e sua língua me invadiu, mexendo-se em conjunto com a minha. Sua mão direita estava na minha nuca, me mantendo junto dele, e sua outra mãe se certificava que nossos corpos estivessem unidos. Em um abraço de ferro eu sentia todo o seu corpo pulsar contra o meu, me desejando e me seduzindo.

Nunca senti algo parecido antes, treino e lutas eram quase tudo que conhecia. Minha mente e meu corpo não estavam preparados para isso. Como eu deveria reagir? Certamente não podia deixar que isso continuasse, precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas meu corpo estava pulsando de prazer, ele clamava para que Seiya continuasse, no momento era mais forte que qualquer outra coisa.

Então eu senti. Ele estava colocando suas pernas entre as minhas e pude perceber o quanto ele me desejava. Nosso beijo estava intenso e nossos corpos quente, mas a razão tomou conta das minhas ações. Com um único empurrão eu o tirei de cima de mim. Ele foi para trás meio cambaleante e percebi que a separação repentina foi tão drástica para mim como para ele. Meu corpo parecia vazio sem o dele me tocando, minha boca, ainda com seu gosto, lembrava de seu toque, meu corpo ainda pulsava e emanava calor e minha respiração estava ofegante, meu peito subia e descia tentando recuperar a compostura.

- Você esta louco! – Foi a única coisa que pude dizer em meia cólera de raiva. Por mais que tivesse gostado não conseguia crer que ele havia me tocado daquele jeito.

Sai rapidamente da cozinha, como se aquele ambiente pude me puxar de novo para a insanidade. Depois de dois paços para fora dela ele segurou meu braço, me fazendo parar de repente. Ele me fez virar em sua direção e pude ver seus olhos, ele me olhava com seriedade, não havia deboche nem brincadeira neles, eram olhos que eu jamais tinha visto nele em condições normais.

- Como posso estar louco? Me diga! – Ele estava com raiva e podia sentir um pouco de tristeza também. – Talvez eu esteja louco mesmo. Porque já faz meses que eu não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça, meses que eu sonho com você e na maioria das vezes você me rejeita. Tem alguma noção do quanto isso me machuca?! Do quanto venho tentando reprimir esse sentimento... – Ele me soltou e deu dois passos para trás. Estava derrotado. O único jeito que podia descrevê-lo. Ele não tinha esperança, tinha certeza que eu iria rejeitá-lo, mas mesmo assim ele tentou. Agora estava se sentindo um lixo por ter tocado em sua mestra, aquela que o havia treinado e ensinado a ser alguém.

Senti que meu coração doía. Ver aqueles olhos sorridentes e debochados agora derrotados me fazia culpada. Era como se eu fosse a vilã da historia. Não conseguia vê-lo daquele jeito, nunca imaginei que pudesse me importa tanto com ele. Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir algo assim por ele...

Me aproximei e toquei seu rosto. Ele reagiu automaticamente e olhou para mim confuso. Eu poderia ter muito bem o expulsado daqui e lhe digo muitas verdades antes, mas eu não queria fazer nada disso. Ao contrario do que deveria ter feito eu me aproximei mais e o beijei. Nossos lábios se conectaram de novo e pude sentir seu corpo se re-ergue e me abraçar com força, me aquecendo mais uma vez.

*Momento Censurado D*

Antes de abrir meus olhos pude sentir o corpo quente de Seiya me abraçando. O lençol, a única coisa que nos cobria, não era suficiente para deter o frio, mas nossos corpos juntos se aqueciam e eu me sentia muito bem. Aos poucos a claridade foi aumentando e ao abrir meus olhos vi o semblante sereno dele adormecido. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados lhe dando impressão que sempre tive dele, alguém desleixado e brincalhão. Eu estava deitada eu seu braço esquerdo enquanto um dos meus braços envolvia seu tórax. Podia sentir seu coração em um ritmo constante junto com sua respiração. Era extremamente reconfortante vê-lo daquele jeito.

Ele abriu os olhos poucos minutos depois e me fitou com um sorriso no rosto. Ele transbordava felicidade algo que eu deveria estar fazendo também.

- Tem algum problema seu eu vier jantar aqui de agora em diante.

- Acho que não tenho nada contra isso.


End file.
